The Better Survivor
by Jelloe
Summary: Sequel to "Luck Had to Run Out Someday" No place like home right? Not for Joel and Ellie. It's time to take action from what the Rebels did. Will both Ellie and Joel continue to thrive and survive? Or will their luck someday run out? Follow Joel and Ellie on their next and final adventure. All they have left is each other. Everyone needs to protect what they call home.
1. Ellie - Innocence

**Well... As promised :) This is the sequel to "Luck Had to Run Out Someday" Thanks to all those who followed/favorited that story! It was my first and I had more than 30 followers! I'd say that is quite a success I guess? Haha. I wasn't able to write much lately because of my online course, but now that I'm done... I'll be writing more! I had to take a break from this story and tell you the truth, now that I think about it... I feel like The Last of Us really doesn't need a sequel. The ending really concluded everything. How Ellie really trusted Joel and how Joel lied to keep her safe as if Ellie was his daughter. The game is quite a masterpiece. I feel like if Joel and Ellie were to go on another adventure, it would be super repetitive... which is why I'm probably not going to write another story about Joel and Ellie going on an adventure again. This is the last story that I'll write about this.**

**So basically "The Better Survivor" will conclude the story from "Luck Had to Run Out Someday" If you guys didn't read it, it may be a little bit confusing for you guys hahaha.**

**I must say that since "Luck Had to Run Out Someday" WAS my first story on FanFiction, the first few chapters were really really really really really REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY HORRIBLE.**

**Hopefully this story can grab your attention and you'll give me some mercy no? ;)**

**Please Rate and Review because I love feedback. Some of you may not know this but... I write to improve my essays, but overall, I've come to enjoy writing :)**

**Remind me if the characters are OOC and as always... Thanks for reading!**

**So without further ado... Here's the first chapter of "The Better Survivor."**

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Ellie – Innocence**

* * *

I awaken confused and startled with my hands tied together. A sharp stinging pain swelled on the skin of my face. The pain was so bad that I started to tear up. My head hurt a lot as well. Every motion I made, a swelling pain flowed through my head. I grumbled and tried to shake my head to get rid of the pain. I blinked around to see a light shining down on my face. I began to look around and noticed that I wasn't at home. This wasn't a place I recognized. My ears were drumming and it began to occur to me that someone was talking. I could barely hear him.

"_Ge… ip… mo…"_ I could barely understand what he was saying

I looked around again to try and find the person that was talking. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.

"Did… you hear me bitch?" It was a girl who was talking, "We're… We're moving… Get the fuck up."

She went in front of me and had a gun pointed to my head. That's when I remembered what happened back at the river. I waved frantically telling Joel to turn around, but I got grabbed by the pale man. I remember him choking me and hitting me in the head after. My survival instincts kicked in. I felt my pocket knife in my pants and I quickly tried to grab it. I was interrupted when I just started to notice that my hands were tied up. The girl fumbled for her gun and aimed it at my head. Her hand was shaking and I knew she was panicking. Her mouth was trembling and her eyes were a little bit bigger than before. Joel taught me to learn the facial expressions of the enemy to know more about them. How they could fight. What their capabilities are. Right now, I knew she was scared. I knew she didn't sign up for this. She didn't want to do this to someone. She was inexperienced. I checked the right side of her gun to notice that her gun was still on safety. I didn't say anything.

"Any… Any sudden moves and… I'll blow your head off!" She tried her best to sound threatening.

I continued to stare at her. I put down my hands and studied her more. She was pale, but looked healthy. It looked like she ate plentifully. She had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. I took a deep breath and looked around searching for my backpack. The room was dark except for a small dim light above us. All the faces of the room had no windows. All walls. I saw no sign of my backpack as well.

"Get up!" The girl still had the gun pointed at me with the safety still on. I didn't negotiate with enemies. But she looked scared. As if she really didn't want to hurt anyone. I looked at her and I knew that she really was hating to do this. But I could manipulate her.

"My hands really hurt from these ropes. Mind if you cut them open?" I finally started talking.

"I d-don't… I don't have a knife! Don't ask me…! J-just get up!" She really was scared.

"I have on in my pocket. I'm losing circulation on my hands. They really hurt."

"I… I know you're tricking m-me!" She held both her hands together on the gun, but her safety was still on.

"Hey lady. I'm going to die soon. Just fucking untie me alright? I don't have anything but a stupid knife. What do you think I'm going to do?" She wasn't experienced with the outside world. I knew it. If I were her, I wouldn't have hesitated. She began to move her hands towards my pocket. This girl seriously can't survive on her own. She's so gullible. I had a plan. As soon as she flips open the switchblade, I'm going to lunge towards her and stick the knife into her head. She probably won't feel a thing. Her hands were trembling and reached in.

"Please… I don't w-want you to die. I know what you're going to d-do to me. Please… Just d-don't do what you're going to d-do…" She started to cry. Her hand stopped moving in my pocket and she looked at my face. She was so close that I could feel her breathe. "I'm s-scared…" Tears ran down her face. I studied it. She didn't want to die. She wanted to stay alive. She didn't want to kill me either. She really was scared.

But what for? My hands were tied. I couldn't get up. She could easily kill me right now. "Why does everyone die now?" Snot began to come down her nose. She was a cute girl. But shit. This was pretty pitiful.

"We're in a different world."

"We can change it." Her teardrops dripped onto my jeans.

"I don't think we can anymore." I murmured.

"Then you want to die?" She asked, "I've lost everyone. My mom, dad, brother, friends… Everyone."

Did I want to die? Was my life worth it? I need to get the fuck out of here. This girl was freaking me out. She deserved more than doing this.

That's when time slowed down. I began to think…

* * *

_Ok. She lost everyone she loved. Why was she dragged into this? Why's she so scared of me? I need to do something to her quick. Should I kill her?_

_No._

_That's just horrible. This chick lost a lot._

_But I did as well and I survived. I was able to go through this. She has to have someone that she cares for._

_Ok. I need to think of a better plan. Quick. I don't want her to raise the alarm. But I don't want her to die…_

_What the fuck do I do?_

_Think… Think…_

_Think…_

_Joel._

_What would Joel do?_

_Ok. Yeah. I guess that's what he would do._

_Fuck this. I need to get the hell out of here alive._

* * *

The girl took out the knife, popped it open, and cut me free. "O-Ok… We had a deal."

"Deal's off."

Everything happened in a flash. Time went by faster than I thought. I had no clue what I was doing, but I knew that what I did was efficient. Both of us grunted as I tried to get a grip on my mom's blade and her trying to stop me. She was whimpering and began to fumble for her gun. She aimed it towards my head and tried to shoot, but nothing came out of it. I stared at her. Her eyes wide. Her hands shaking furiously holding onto the gun. I grunted and it wasn't until I finished until I saw what I have done. I was breathing heavily and looked at the now mutilated chick that was my age. Stab wounds everywhere – cheek, chest, and nose. Warm blood continued to leak out of her skin. Her eyes were still open with the expression of shock and even some relief. Blood that wasn't mine dripped down my check and hands. My nose was flaring and my mouth was open.

I just killed a girl that was my age.

Realizing that I was still on top of her, I kicked away and struggled to get up. I sat on a wall staring at her. She was motionless. Arms completely separated with legs and feet a few inches apart from each other. A puddle of blood started to form from her head.

"Oh fuck." I stared at my hands and switchblade. The weapons that I used to kill her. Was her life worth it? Did I have to kill her? She was scared and innocent. Joel told me girls back then like me would start crying and weeping if they ever did this. "Hell," I recalled from him saying, "Girls like you wouldn't even try and kill anyone." I knew that all along that I was different from the others. I was taught something that no girl or guy has ever been taught from the inside world.

That's surviving.

Joel taught me the fundamentals, and I picked up from there. I learned how to use a gun and a bow and arrow. I even learned how to treat my wounds. He taught me how to survive.

Realizing that I was killing crucial time, I quickly got up and ran out of the room. The place was longer than I expected. I needed to find my supplies quick. I needed to find Joel. She was supposed to bring me somewhere… Where would she have sent me? I suddenly heard footsteps and quickly ran back in and closed the door.

"What's that bitch taking so long?" The man had a gruff voice and grumbled.

"Hell would I know? Bet she's havin' some fun. Am I right?" The other had a sharper and higher voice.

"Feel bad for her. You heard what happened with her when she was only six?"

"Think so. Pack of clickers snatched her family right from her right?"

"Poor soul. Friends died along with her as well. She's definitely got some shit going on through her head."

"Should we check on her and that crazy psycho?" The person with the sharp person asked, "Don't want her trying to befriend her. Heard the psycho took down this cannibal group back during the winter season. A _cannibal_ group. With family and kids. "

The gruff man chuckled. "Don't worry mate. I'm sure she'll be fine."

The higher-pitched man sighed, "Just wish I could be with her more. Really wanted to teacher her how to drive Chris's four-wheeler."

"Don't worry about it. You know her more than any of us." I heard the gruff man pat him on the shoulder. The sound made it loud enough that it began to echo down the corridor. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Hey. Wanna check on the kids? Maybe we could get some soup down there. Wife said they're making some beef stew today." The gruff voice tried to cheer him up.

"We should group up at town hall. Heard they were interrogating the psycho's guardian."

"But I'm hungry." The gruff man complained.

The high pitched guy sighed. "Fine. Food, then town hall. Don't forget your patch. Fucking lose it and they say that you're a dead man." They began to walk away and started to talk about pie and how they missed the smell. I breathed a sigh of relief and slowly turned around to the girl's body.

A patch?

I slowly went back towards the dead girl and noticed a kind of patch with a fire design on her shirt. The floor was still covered in dark red blood and the girl continued to stare off into oblivion. I sighed and put my hands to her eyes. "Just this once," I slowly moved my hand down and her eyelids covered her eyes. She's sleeping peacefully now. "You'll find a world that fits you." I stared at her and felt so cruel for what I did. I sighed and stared at the now-eternally sleeping girl that was my age. She looked as if she were to wake up any second

_"What the fuck am I doing?_ " I asked myself. "_Don't be such a soft person. It was you or her. Get back to the real world."_

But this isn't the real world. This world is in shambles. It's basically over. Why are we still fighting for survival?

_"There's still a chance. She was right. She really was."_ I continued to think in my head. "_Survive. Remember what she said."_

I took a deep breath and continued staring at her. She had so much potential to survive. I guess this world just really doesn't fit her.

_"Ellie. What the hell are you doing? We're losing time."_ My head was talking to me. I began to see stars and I grew dizzy. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Everything's going to be fine…" I repeated the sentence ten times and opened my eyes. Sarah, our medic back at Tommy and Maria's recommendation really helped. I began stripping the girl and took her coat with the emblem. Some blood covered the jacket but overall, it was still in good condition.

I hid the blonde in a dark corner and walked out. I put on the hood and felt completely hidden. The jacket was warm. There was fur inside that felt so soft that my hands began to stroke the inside of it. I walked towards the exit signs and to my surprise, it was already morning. How long was I out for? No clue. I needed to find my supplies. I had my right hand gripped on my switchblade in my pocket. I looked for any hint to where my supplies could have been. I had to risk asking someone. I saw a guard in front of me facing away. I opened my switch blade and stalked up in front of him. When I was close enough, I got up on his back and grunted as I stabbed his chest viciously until he fell down. I checked his body and found his pistol. I took it and hid it behind my back. I continued to walk behind the buildings and finally found an armory and supplies depot. I sneaked in from the back and looked around. My backpack was laying right beside Joel's backpack. I looked around to check if anyone was there and to my surprise, no one was here. I quickly snatch me and Joel's backpacks and quickly left the room. I seriously needed to find Joel. Who knows what's happening to him. He could even be dead by now… No. I can't think like that. He knows how to survive these types of things. I need to find him now.

"Hey you know where the Town hall is?" One of the guards asked.

"Sure thing. Follow this road down and you'll find it. When're you gonna be done with your post?" One of the guards were standing by the road with a rifle.

"Done in an hour or so. Why?"

"Me and some friends are playin' poker. Need one more man. Care to join?"

"Sure thing. See you at the bar?"

"Yup. Don't be so cruel to the guy. He's taken a beating already. Heard Lennie beat the shit outta him. Blood everywhere."

"Whatever man." The guy snorted and began to walk down the road. "See you at the bar."

I followed him behind buildings until he stopped in front of a large, white building that had the words "Town Hall" on it. I see him take a deep breath and spit out some saliva before going in. He closes the door behind him and everything turned quiet. I didn't notice until now that there were no families that lived here. It was an armory. Everywhere. Every building had guns perched around. These guys were definitely prepared for the worst. I peeked around the building and quickly snuck inside. I had to find Joel. The backpacks were a huge burden to carry. Just when I was about to walk in, I heard gunshots and screams from inside.

They weren't Joel's screams.

I quickly pulled open the doors to find Joel all bloody and panting. His eye was swelled, but he still had a gun pointed at someone behind the stairway.

"Now, now. Listen here Joel. We've been friends for quite a time. Let's just talk. Ain't that how real men should settle it?"

"You're a God damn psycho. What in the world happened to you Len?"

"What happened to me?" Lennie began to pick up his voice, "Look at you! What happened to you Joel? You used to be the best at what you did. Killing people for supplies."

"I changed sides after the things we've done."

"Oh so Mr. Miller decided to get a reality check?" Lennie was screaming.

"Yeah. And you should TOO!" Joel had the same expression as always whenever he gets mad. He glares at the person with clenched teeth and his nose flaring. "After all we've been through. You don't even give us any peace and quiet? Why in the world are you doing this?"

"Look at us now Joel. LOOK AT OUR BASE. WE HAVE NO FOOD LEFT. ALMOST NOTHING. WE CANNOT SURVIVE ANY LONGER." A chunk of the building flew from under the stairs and hit Joel in the head. Joel reacted immediately after he flinched and shot him 4 times in the chest. Lennie pummeled forward and stood motionless. Joel turned around and found me staring at him and Lennie. "You ok?" Was the only thing I was able to ask.

"Been better." He grumbled. "How'd you get out?"

"Long story I guess. We'll talk about it when we get back."

Joel was weak and could barely walk. He began coughing blood and knelt down. He stared at me in pain. One of his eyes were swelled up and he had cuts and bruises all over him.

"Oh fuck. You're hurt pretty badly." I ran up to him and held onto him for some support. "We need to move."

Joel nodded and got up. He was still limp on his right leg where he was shot. He was clutching his arm which was bleeding.

"You need one of these uniforms." I ran towards one of the soldiers and took his jacket. I helped Joel get in it and he got back up again. "So what's the plan?" I asked.

"You're driving." He pointed at a compact four-wheeler and he gave me the keys to it.

"We need to fucking move." I ran towards the vehicle, turned on the ignition, and threw both of our backpacks on the open trunk. I ran back to help Joel into the front.

"Ellie…" Joel coughed. "Ram the entrance."

I nodded and stared at him. He's not going to die. He's stronger than this. I've seen him get impaled by a foot long iron bar. He'll be fine. I sped towards the entrance they didn't even bother looking at us. They just opened the doors and allowed us to leave.

"That was possibly the shittiest security I've ever seen in my life." I laughed and looked at Joel. He smiled and closed his eyes. I patted his shoulder forcing him to stay awake. I continued stepping on the pedal and in a matter of time, we got to Tommy and Maria's.

"WHAT'S YOUR DEAL HERE?" One of the guards screamed with a gun pointed at me. "WHERE ARE YOU FROM?"

I looked up and screamed with panic, "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR." I looked at Joel and his eyes were closed. I quickly tried to find a pulse. It was faint. The doors opened and I sped in. Sarah and a guard carried a stretcher and quickly carried Joel into the first aid grounds. I left the car and ran towards Joel.

"Joel! Stay awake. You need to stay awake." I patted him on the shoulder and I looked at Sarah. "Use the paddles! Use the paddles!"

"Ellie. You're going to have to leave… Two drops of painkillers. Four drops of penicillin. Those gashes could cause infections."

Sarah injected Joel with so many needles I couldn't even count. She put tubes and stuck things on him. I saw his pulse. It was growing fainter and fainter. Nothing was working on Joel. The heartbeat was gone and a line traveled through the heart monitor with a loud beeping sound. "Defibs! I need those defibs!" Sarah screamed grabbing onto the paddles. She put one paddle on the chest and the other on his waist. "3… 2… 1… Clear!" Sarah pressed the red buttons and Joel got up gasping for air. His eyes were wild and began to grumble in pain.

"Joel!" I ran up to him, but a guard stopped me. "Let me fucking go!" I began to see stars again and my eyesight was darkening. I continued screaming and thrashing.

"Get her out of here!" Sarah screamed. I fought against the guards, but I grew weak. I could barely walk. My eyes drooped and I stopped screaming.

A brief echo came from Sarah who ran towards me. "Ellie? Ellie! Sedate Joel now! Ellie! Listen to me. Can you hear my voice?" She shined a light on me, but I couldn't talk. My ears were ringing and I grew deaf. Darkness and silence.

Fucking awesome.


	2. Joel - Stars

**Sorry for not posting for so long! I've been really sick. I had a pretty bad fever (during summer too) and had poison ivy as well. It was horrible. So It really bothered me :(( I decided to not write for the few weeks so that I can take my time to recover. I've been pretty much a potato couch and study/play all day :P**

**So here's the next story! Please Rate and Review because I love feedback :)**

**Show this to your friends so I get more reviews. I really want to improve my writing hahahha.**

**If you don't know yet, this IS a sequel. I got quite some PM's saying that Sarah is supposed to be dead. Yeah obviously. This Sarah is a different character from Sarah, the daughter. This Sarah is a medic at Tommy and Maria's... sooooo yeah. Sorry if I confused any of you guys. I know that my first few chapters on my first story wasn't that great. I hope you guys can bear with me!**

**Thanks for all the feedback so far :)**

**Once again... Don't forget to rate and review!**

**Thanks :)**

**Jelloe**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Joel – Stars**

* * *

Waking up from death doesn't give you the best feeling in the world. One day has passed since we escaped what was left of Lennie's settlement. Stitches and bandages covered my bodies and I could barely move. Ellie visited me every day and filled me in on everything she has done.

"Tommy's teaching me how to sing as well." She said.

"Tommy doesn't sing."

"Well last time I heard him, he was actually pretty good." Ellie said pouring some water for me. "Drink up you pessimist."

"Been studying words from your dictionary?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. I feel like you're usually supercilious when it comes to things you've done before. Take hunting for example."

"Now how in the world am I an overconfident person when it comes to that?"

"You tend to miss your shots. I think I'm better than you now." Ellie chuckled. "Man. Open up the windows. It's so dirty in here." She moved over where I was laying and opened a window. She took a deep breath and said, "_ahh_… Fresh air"

I continued to stare at here. She looked at me and said, "What?"

"Nothing. Seems like you're starting to grow up. Taking care of the old and all."

"Man," Ellie grumbled, "Shut up. I'm just doing this so we can get out of this hell hole."

"Hell hole?" I began to grow concerned. Ellie hasn't told me anything that has happened with our settlement. Is everyone panicking from what happened? Will we have to leave soon?

"You haven't heard?" Ellie sat back down, "People are getting worried that the rebels are going to get us someday. They want to relocate somewhere else."

I looked up and began to think and got up. Ellie walked up to me and asked, "You sure about this? You're still pretty hurt."

"I've been through worse." I replied, "Let me talk to Tommy."

I walked outside and to my surprise, the streets were silent and empty. No one was walking around feeding the cows or chickens. Plants needed water, but no one was there to water them. The place was dead silent. Everyone was in their homes trying to stay safe. I began to smell food being cooked and followed the scent. I found Tommy standing on top of a large pot stirring what looked like soup. He stared at the soup blankly when I approached. I grabbed another wooden stir and helped him as well.

"Lot's on your mind little brother?" I asked as I helped him stir.

"Me and Maria thought it best we leave and find another place to settle down in," Tommy sighed, "We're moving."

"Without a fight?" I asked as I stirred, "You know that we were in there right?"

Tommy nodded, "Townsfolk are just too scared. Soldiers here never been in a fight like this."

"Hell," I said, "Them rebels can't find for shit."

"You don't say?" Tommy stopped stirring and stared at me. "Why'd you get all bruised up then?"

"Remember Lennie?" I asked.

"Why you bringing up Len? He's dead."

"Well now he is. He was able to survive when we left him."

"No. Fuckin'. Way." He put both his hands down on the table and stared at me, "That son of a bitch made it?"

I nodded and pointed at my face. "Did all this to me. He ain't the same no more Tommy. He was long gone"

Tommy nodded and sat down. "So what's the plan?"

"Remember what the Trojans once did?"

Tommy stared at me shocked, "You're one crazy son of a bitch."

* * *

It didn't take long before all the guards and soldiers came rounding up at the barracks. I told Ellie and Maria to give them info as well knowing the fact that they scouted the place as well.

"They have infected all around their place." Ellie said, "But we can easily get in."

Ellie patted the jacket she was wearing. The ones that we wore when we got out. "As long as you have this patch, then you can get in and out easy as pie."

"I guess we'll have to make more." Maria murmured. "Who can use a needle and thread?"

"I think I know some people." One of the guards stepped forward. "I'll need that patch." He stared at Ellie and she froze.

Ellie hesitated, but began to take off her shirt and grumbled, "That shirt's comfy…" After giving the shirt to the guard, she began rubbing her shoulders like a girl that was shy about a dress she might wear to her dance.

"Thanks." The guard said, "I'll make sure to give this back to you as soon as possible. We just need to make one for them to copy." He patted her on the shoulder and ran away.

"Ok with that done… what else do we have to do?" Maria asked me. "How exactly is this going to work?"

"Me and Ellie drive back with this car and we find a bus for you guys to get into."

"Kinda weird how they just let people leave and go without any security." Ellie murmured.

"Yeah that is kind of weird." Maria looked at me and asked, "You sure about this?"

"Yeah" I nodded, "There isn't another way."

"Alright. How about we have some guards hiding down the edge of the forest just in case? We can set them here, here, and here." Maria pointed at the map and Tommy supported the idea. I nodded, "We're going tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." The group disbanded and went back to their rooms.

Night was just around the corner and the roads were still empty. I walk with Ellie down to our room and cleaned my teeth. Ellie did the same and once finished, I laid down on the ground and closed my eyes.

I heard strumming from the guitar and I began listening to Ellie singing. The guitar was a Brazilian Rosewood – Top brand guitar. An old man, Nick, gave it to us as a gift. Ellie sang the only song that I taught her before we were taken. She's a natural.

"_There are loved ones in the glory_

_Whose dear forms you often miss._

_When you close your earthly story,_

_Will you join them in their bliss?_

_Will the circle be unbroken?_

_By and by, by and by?_

_Is a better home awaiting_

_In the sky, in the sky?_

_In the joyous days of childhood_

_Oft they told of wondrous love_

_Pointed to the dying Saviour;_

_Now they dwell with Him above._

_You remember songs of heaven_

_Which you sang with childish voice._

_Do you love the hymns they taught you?_

_Or are songs of earth your choice?_

_You can picture happy gatherings_

_Round the fireside long ago,_

_And you think of tearful partings_

_When they left you here below._

_One by one their seats were emptied._

_One by one they went away._

_Now the family is parted._

_Will it be complete one day?_"

Her voice sounded like Sarah's. I sure do regret not teaching Sarah. Once she finished, Ellie strummed the tune while talking to me.

"Hey Joel?" She asked, "You awake?"

"Yeah." I said with my eyes closed.

"Why don't you ever do these fun stuff anymore?"

"Ain't got time to do these things anymore hun."

"Well you sure as hell do right now." She said, "Why not just pick up a book and read? Take something from my backpack."

"I'm not reading your joke books Ellie." I grumbled.

"Oh come on. I have more than jokebooks." She put down the guitar and unzipped her backpack, "I found Romeo and Juliet… I don't get the story. This guy named Romeo is probably the dumbest character. Oh and same as Juliet. They killed themselves just because they liked each other? _Psh_. Who does that? And the writing is just so weird. Shakespeare was probably a really bad author… Oh and I also have this book called 'Into the Wild.' It talks about surviving. Cool book too. Guy dies because he was too hungry to go on. That must suck."

"Let me see that book." I pointed at Into the Wild. "I guess I'll give reading a shot."

Ellie handed me the book and stared at me as I inspected it. "I went to Nick's today." She said.

I opened the cover and read the first paragraph. "Oh? Why'd you go there?"

"I got some more sheet music from him. I don't know how to read music though. Care to teach?"

"Ellie…" I paused and tried to gather my words. "Reading music takes a long time. You need to know the major and minor chords and the finger positions… It'll take too long to learn."

"Fine. I'll just go and ask Nick to teach me." Ellie grumbled and continued strumming the song I taught her.

"Hey," I said after reading the second chapter, "This isn't actually a bad read."

"See?" Ellie put down the guitar and walked towards her bed, "I told you that you should read more."

After reading the fifth chapter, Ellie was sound asleep next to me and lightly snoring like a baby. I smiled and patted her on the forehead. "My baby girl's growing up." I got up and closed the light. As I laid there trying to go to sleep, I couldn't help but think what could happen to Ellie tomorrow if something bad happened. What if they caught us? Should we get other people to do it? I turn to Ellie and listened to her light snoring. I couldn't let her go inside again. It was too dangerous for her. I fumbled around as I laid there trying to go to sleep, but the thought kept preventing me from getting tired. I finally got up and went outside to the warm summer air.

"Can't sleep?" Sarah was standing outside the first aid grounds waving at me. "How's your daughter?"

"Ellie's not my daughter."

Sarah giggled and walked up to me. "You two seriously can pull of the father-daughter relationship you know?"

I looked down and walked down the sidewalk with her. "I'm sorry that you lost your other daughter… Sarah."

"Thanks." I nodded, "It's been a long time since I met someone with the same name you know."

Sarah looked at me, "Sorry if I bring back bad memories. Can't change my name can I?"

"Don't worry about it. What's happened has happened. Guess she's in a better place now." I looked up at the clear sky. The moon was bright and white, the stars were shining brighter than ever.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sarah said with her hands on her waist. "Never bothered looking at the stars before this happened… Couldn't tell the difference between a satellite and a star."

"See that?" I pointed at a star constellation. "Next to that group of stars? On the left. That's Hercules… That's the head right there."

"Oh. I see it." Sarah looked up and laughed, "How do you know?"

"Been star gazing since I was a little boy. Been awhile actually."

"So are you an astronomer?" She asked.

I shook my head and sighed, "Family didn't have the money to pay for my college. I was actually a carpenter. I… also had Sarah at an early age."

"Oh…" Sarah whispered. "I hope that didn't-"

"No it's fine." I said. It really wasn't. There's no point of asking me these questions. What's she trying to pull here?

Sarah jogged up ahead and beckoned me on. "I know this spot that's great for star gazing. Come on… Follow me." She laughed and jogged behind a building. I was beginning to feel annoyed and wanting to go back now and sleep. My eyes were hazy. I stood there for a few seconds pondering on whether I should follow Sarah or not. I really should go back and be getting some sleep.

"Come on!" Sarah's head peeked out of the back of the house and beckoned me again.

I stood there and said, "I'm going to head back and get some sleep. I'm leaving. Bye."

Sarah tilted her head back, but I turned around before anything else happened. It wasn't until I felt her soft hands clench against my wrist that I turned around and my eyes met hers. Light blue eyes just like my daughter's. "It'll be fun. Come on." She laughed and began dragging me towards the back of the house.

I clenched my teeth and tore her hands away from mine. "I'm tired and I'm done with your bullshit. I need my sleep." I walked away from her and headed towards my room. "We can always do this later."

"It's always later." Sarah said. "Ellie always said you would bring things up later."

"Excuse me?" I turned around and walked back up to her. "You don't know who we are and what we're like. Don't bring that shit up to me. I know her better than you. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sleep and prepare for tomorrow."

"You're going to regret this." Sarah stared at me. "It really is a good view. Think about it. You guys might not make it out tomorrow. Just come with me. You can leave if you don't like it."

Blood boiled through my veins. We might not make it tomorrow? Please.

"It's only ten." Sarah said, "You have so much time. Just come follow me ok?"

I took a deep breath. "Fine. I'm not doing this again. And we're sure as hell making it out alive"

"Well that's a different Joel I knew from when you came here a year ago, but ok sure." Sarah smiled and grabbed my arm. "Let's go."

We climbed the ladder and walked onto the building's roof. Sarah lays down on the slightly angled roof and stairs up at the sky. "Come on. Lay next to me" Sarah patted an empty space next to her. I take a deep breath and lay down next to her. The stars were bigger than before and dazzled in front of my face. It was beautiful.

"Told you that you would regret it." Sarah nudged me and giggled. "It's great isn't it?"

"Sure." I murmured. She clutched a hand next to mine and held on tight. I didn't like this situation. I look towards her, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Hey, hey," Sarah chuckled, "Calm down. Just relax, close your eyes, and enjoy the clear sky. Calm down ok? It'll help you for tomorrow."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "This is so stupid." I told her.

There wasn't an answer. "Sarah?" Her hand was still clutched onto mine. I couldn't move. I nudged her, but she was sound asleep. Her whole body felt as if it was on top of my arm.

I sighed and clenched my teeth. "What are you trying to pull here missy?"

I gave up after a long time. I would have woken her up if I pulled my whole arm out of her curled body.

I laid there and watched the stars slowly move past me. The night was still painted across the sky and there was still no sign of daylight. As I looked at the star constellations, it slowly began to remind me of my daughter. How we would go on hiking trips and at night, we would watch the stars. The times before this happened. Those were the best. I closed my eyes. Sarah's the past. She really doesn't matter anymore. She's out of her misery. That burden I've felt for so long now is finally passed. It's been twenty years since she's passed. She would have been such a beautiful young adult now. It's great that I don't have that burden anymore from her death.

I miss my baby girl, but I guess there are others that I miss as well.

There are people who fill in the things you miss most.


End file.
